


你将化为光芒

by Tyei_SCross



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyei_SCross/pseuds/Tyei_SCross
Summary: 私设光严重 请注意避雷
Kudos: 4





	你将化为光芒

**Author's Note:**

> 私设光严重 请注意避雷

桑克瑞德此刻正坐在自己房间的床上，踌躇了半天，还是决定出门。  
打开房门的瞬间，看见的是抬起手正要敲门的光。  
“哟。。我正要去找你。”面前的光依旧平行着视线，仿佛面前的还是那一扇直达房顶的门。  
桑克瑞德退了两步，腾出位置，让光进来。  
光径直进了门，反手直接关上反锁。  
咔哒——。虽然光现在没有什么表情，但这关门声却能表达出一些复杂的情感。  
  
光依旧没有抬头看向桑克瑞德。  
  
“怎，怎么了。”桑克瑞德察觉到光的异常，“敏菲利亚和琳，谢谢你了，拖了这么久才说。”  
桑克瑞德下意识抬起胳膊挠了挠后颈，但其实那里并不痒。  
“先进来坐吧。”伸手，桑克瑞德牵住了光的上臂。她一定是有什么想说的。  
毕竟有些事情她只会对自己说。  
  
究竟是两人是怎样发展成这样的关系的呢，想来桑克瑞德都觉得离谱。  
那是一直支撑着大家走下去的光之战士，是世界的英雄，是大家的伙伴。无论听到了怎样的诉求，无论面对的是怎样的敌人，她总是保有着那一份好奇与坚定，披荆斩棘。  
但事情远没有如此轻松，若止步于此就好了。  
那强大的光芒会让人忘却阴暗的存在。如果可以选择，桑克瑞德不知道自己是否还会去接受它的存在。  
但恐怕自己的想法不会有什么改变。  
如果这样的自己可以成为光的依靠的话。  
  
光慢慢抬起眼睛，也不知道是看着桑克瑞德的眼睛，还是哪里。  
“伤，已经都好了啊。”十分没来由的一句话，也是光进屋之后说的第一句话。  
“嗯，下井消灭灵光卫之前就已经治好了。”桑克瑞德隐约感到了什么。  
光伸手抚上桑克瑞德的脸庞，用大拇指摩挲着右侧曾经受伤的地方。现如今连一点伤的痕迹都没有了。  
逐渐的，指尖的力道加重，略长的指甲划过曾经伤口存在的位置。  
一道细长的，崭新的伤口渗出鲜血。不过只是略微吃痛，桑克瑞德皱了一下眉。  
“当初就应该让你去见敏菲利亚的。”光手姿势一变，转瞬又施咒治好了这个伤口。  
  
“那你不会嫉妒吗？”桑克瑞德试图开一个玩笑来缓和光的情绪。  
“如果我有嫉妒心，我会嫉妒雅·修特拉，会嫉妒于里昂热，芙·拉敏，酒馆的姐姐，甚至透镜草。”  
“所以我不会。”桑克瑞德无法从光的话语中感受到任何感情。  
“如果你回答的是‘会’，我会多开心啊。”并没有在意这只手刚才曾给自己制造了伤口，桑克瑞德紧紧握住了它。  
  
光的表情些许缓和了下来，微皱的眉头有所舒展。  
一直以来，是一种原始的本能促使着光，不断的战斗，不断地帮助这个世界。她这样的行为是有意义的，是正确的。光相信着自己的本心，但却又不得不承认自己怀疑着，怀疑着自己的能力，若是自己无法最终终究大家，世界会怎样。  
现在情况更加让她动摇，她不知道自己的身体情况究竟会朝着怎么样的情况发展。  
在来找桑克瑞德之前，她刚刚因为光之力的暴走而疼痛不已。  
精神几近崩溃，下意识，她想到了桑克瑞德，想要去寻求安慰。  
如果当初不被桑克瑞德发现，她大概不会养成这样的坏习惯。  
  
第一次，是自己躲在沙之家外海港的角落，因为精神紧张而呼吸困难的时候。明明是如此偏僻的地方，却被桑克瑞德撞了个正着。还好只是过呼吸的症状，但手头却没有合适的东西来辅助。  
带着私心，桑克瑞德吻住了光。  
“有什么事情，不介意的话可以跟我说一说，保密上你可以放心。”事后桑克瑞德这样告诉光。“还有，我这么做是，因为我在意你。”  
并没有说的很满，只是因为桑克瑞德并未奢求回应。  
第二次是桑克瑞德主动找的光，询问状态只是借口，他只是想在闲暇时也能见到光。而光接下来也撒着娇，依赖着这一份独占的温柔。  
亲吻也好，拥抱也罢，也不知道是这样的行为给光带来的缓解，还是确实把郁结说通达成的效果。  
  
“先坐下吧。”两人走到桌旁，手也没放开。  
“如此大量的以太在体内，一定很难熬吧。”即便是之前说过那样的话，光也不愿跟桑克瑞德多说什么，但桑克瑞德总是能猜到。“会疼吗？”  
“会，但时间很短，不妨事。”明明可以诚实说出来的，偏要逞强。  
“你不会有事的。”桑克瑞德以一种检定的眼神看着光，“同时我们也不会有事的。”  
“我们相信着你会带我们回到原本的世界，你也要相信我们会解决以太的问题。”  
“同伴是因此而存在的。”桑克瑞德向前倾，却不是要吻光。而是两人的额头相抵。手依旧没有分开，但也只是桑克瑞德单方面握着光的手背。  
  
她又何尝不懂桑克瑞德说的事理。  
但光无法阻止敏菲利亚的离开，第一次不能，第二次也不能。明明没有人会责备她，她却自责。  
同时也更害怕其它同伴的离开。  
“同伴。”重复着这个词语，光意识到自己先前所说的不会嫉妒，大概是假话。光其实是知道的，桑克瑞德对自己的情感与对其他人有些不一样。拂晓的伙伴们仿佛是一家人，但他对于其他人的分寸和对琳的严格到了光这里都不复存在。过界的接触也表明了桑克瑞德对光的那一份情感 是属于是男人与女人之间的情感。沉溺在这样的情感中，光逐渐的也爱上了这一份温柔。  
不需要独占，也无法独占。命运给众人加持的身份使得这份应该水到渠成的感情变得扭曲和波折。  
一旦心意相通，那未知的离别会来的更加痛苦。  
  
长时间的沉默过去。  
光突然抬头，直接亲了上去。  
“桑克瑞德，抱歉。”说着桑克瑞德感觉到一阵麻痹，整个人倒在地上。  
“安慰我吧。”为何光的表情如此悲伤。  
桑克瑞德仰面躺在地上，光的法术并没有很强烈，是手下留情了，但也暂时不能顺利起身。随着手的牵引，光站起身，转而又跨坐在桑克瑞德的腰间。  
“什么？”还没有反应过来发生了什么，光已经开始除去自己身上的装备，紧接着松开了桑克瑞德的衣物与腰带。  
“抱歉。”光又重复着道歉的话。  
“不行，光，住手！”在无法使用魔法之后，桑克瑞德加强了身体机能的训练，多亏于此，没过多久他就恢复了过来。伸手去阻止光正要脱掉自己裤子的手。  
“可是，你这里明没有拒绝。”光的另一只手摩挲着桑克瑞德已经肿胀的分身。  
支撑着自己起身，桑克瑞德抱住了光。  
“我怎么可能面对着自己喜欢的人的身体没有反应的啊！”桑克瑞德此刻有点心虚。光看不见他的表情。  
  
光此刻是欢喜的。  
“那来做吧。”光回抱住桑克瑞德。“我想要和桑克瑞德做这样的事情。”  
见桑克瑞德愣在那里，光不由分说再次吻住了他。光的舌尖试探地湿润着桑克瑞德的嘴唇，随之而来的是光温热的呼吸，本能的，桑克瑞德张开口回应光。舌尖交叠，这是两人最为绵长的一次亲吻。区别于一直以来礼仪性的接触，这种带有侵略性和感情的亲吻，是第一次。  
终于，交缠的嘴唇分开。  
现在没有别的理由看向他处，这大概是今天两人初次直视对方。此刻的光眼神中透露出来的渴求，真的可以相信吗，桑克瑞德扪心自问。  
“你是认真的呢。”眼神说明了一切。  
“是第一次吧。”放弃了挣扎，桑克瑞德试探性的问。  
“嗯，但是不要紧。”  
经历过长时间的漂泊之后，这对于桑克瑞德的内心来说，何尝又不是第一次。  
“放松，交给我吧。”  
  
此刻，两人终于能暂时撇去多余的想法，专注在这一件事情上。  
桑克瑞德没有换地方的想法，第一世界的气候使得木质地板并不会冰凉，光解开了自己所有的衣服，只留着内衣，坐在他身上，而自己的衣服只被解开了一点。  
“能帮我解开衣服吗。”这样可以分散一些光的注意力。桑克瑞德一边亲吻着光的脸颊，一边用手抚摸着光的身体，这都是令光放松的前餐。  
灵体也会有这样真实的感觉吗，光感受着桑克瑞德游走在后背的指尖，改用枪刃之后虎口的侧缘变得粗糙。  
“回去之后也打算继续使用枪刃吗。”有的没的，光逐渐适应了现在的状态。  
桑克瑞德没有多想这句话的来头，只是单纯的回答到看情况吧。  
“我可以给你填充晶壤。”手里的搭扣只剩一个。  
“嗯，好。”但现在还无暇考虑回去的事情。

解开最后一处之后，里衣连带着外套一起褪到了身后。面对着光溜溜的桑克瑞德，光感到新鲜。  
“虽然我有专门锻炼过，但这幅身体也比不上你的啊，毕竟是精于各种技能的天才。”  
“性别不同，没有可比性。”光目不转睛的盯着桑克瑞德的胸膛，覆在上面的双手通过细微的动作摩擦着皮肤。  
然后光脱下了自己剩余的内衣，接着紧紧抱住了桑克瑞德。由皮肤直接传来温度，这感觉十分奇妙。  
光给予胸膛以气息，胸膛回报以心跳。

“继续？”“嗯。”

桑克瑞德重新环住光的腰，另一只手向下伸去，光半坐在他身上，双腿跪在地上，桑克瑞德便讲光的身子向上托了托，去探及她那尚未开发的地方。这里需要充分的扩张。  
已经有些许湿润，但还不足以接纳他。桑克瑞德将手指滑入缝中，经过凸起处时光微微一颤。可爱的反应。  
一边揉搓着凸起，一边用无名指在唇瓣上画着圈，桑克瑞德并不急着把手指伸入密道。一半是感官上真实的感觉，另一半是光此时的羞耻心作祟，她的呼吸声变得更加明显和娇柔。  
这种从未有过的刺激让光分泌出了更多足以润滑的液体，沾满了桑克瑞德的手指。尝试着，桑克瑞德开始用一根手指的前端去触摸入口，然后慢慢深入。摩挲着光柔软的体内，他能感受到光的身体也逐渐瘫软在他身上。  
“感觉如何？”  
“我不知道。很奇妙。”  
“但这样的事情，只想和桑克瑞德一起。”  
轻吻落在光的发梢。  
“我也不想这样的你被他人看见。”

感觉到光逐渐适应，桑克瑞德增加了第二根手指。进入并没有那么轻松，因而只用了两个指节在前方探索着，如果找到那一处的话会舒服很多。  
“啊。。”看来是这里了。逐渐的这奇妙的感觉在光的体内扩张，最后大脑一片空白。  
怀里的光很少发出声音，桑克瑞德只能通过呼吸判断此刻的光刚刚经历了高潮。  
“还真是安静啊。”但这也是光的风格。  
光等到呼吸稍稍平稳，仿佛是怕桑克瑞德就此停手一般，主动起身，扶住桑克瑞德已经挺起的分身抵在了自己的入口，然后沉下腰。  
“疼吗，疼就说出来。”即便是经过了充分扩张，但光毕竟是第一次，桑克瑞德的尺寸在人族中算是优秀，对于并不属于魁梧种族的光来说，还是有一些吃力的。  
“没事，比起以太混乱来说这简直就像是蚂蚁咬一样。”与此同时光干脆完全松开腿部的力道，将桑克瑞德完全包裹住。  
“果然以太作祟的时候非常疼，是不是！”脑子里还乱糟糟，光一不小心还是说漏了嘴。  
“都说了时间很短了！”明明知道桑克瑞德是关心自己，光还是急躁的生气，是生自己的气。

“我要动了。”仿佛光才是有经验的那一个。  
“不要乱来。”叹了一口气，桑克瑞德按住了光的腰。“稍微适应一下，我又不会跑掉。”  
光拽过那只手，放在了自己脸上。  
“抱歉。”然后用自己的手包裹住了这只手。  
两人都深知这种近乎于自虐的方法，并不是一个好的释放情绪的途径。  
“慢慢来。”桑克瑞德轻轻吻住光的嘴唇，另一只手包裹住了光的胸。用之间去刺激着尖端，让它挺立起来。酥麻的感觉从胸口直达脊柱，不自觉的，光收紧了内壁。  
“唔！”突如其来的刺激让桑克瑞德不禁发出声音。  
  
光重新起身，以一种比较高的视角看着桑克瑞德，但这一次动作非常缓慢，桑克瑞德的分身缓缓抽出，但并没有离开光的体内。再次沉下腰整根吞入。  
光比桑克瑞德认为的更加从容，往复几次，光已经加快了摆动腰的速度。  
没想到连这个事情她都可以很快上手，桑克瑞德内心笑笑。进出变得顺利之后，光甚至配合着频率开始有规律的收缩自己的甬道。  
随着身体的律动，光的双峰在桑克瑞德的眼前跳动。光的形状很好，这大概归功于常年的锻炼，大小也不错，桑克瑞德的手恰好可以掌握，这样的大小也不会为战斗带来不便。  
光没有刻意去隐藏自己的女性特质，不如说只要服装好看，她还是很乐意去展现的，每当这时桑克瑞德总难控制自己不去看哪里，进行一些失礼的幻想。如今却实现了。

沉浸在情事中的两人互相找寻着对方的快感点。光的双臂搭在桑克瑞德的肩上，手垂在他背后。桑克瑞德也摆动起了腰迎合着光，一手揽住腰肢，一手摩挲着光尾椎处的细嫩皮肤，又偶尔捏一捏她饱满的臀部。灵巧的舌尖若有似无的继续挑逗着光的乳尖。静谧的空间中有细微的呻吟混杂在喘息中。  
光不太满意桑克瑞德的注意力都集中在胸口，伸手抬起他的下巴吻了上去。偷偷睁开眼，才发现桑克瑞德并没有和她一样闭上眼睛，而是一直注视着她。  
温暖的视线。  
桑克瑞德发现了光正回看着他。  
“光的里面，非常的温柔和炽热。非常舒服。”明明温柔和炽热的是你，光想。

缠绵逐渐积累了快感，桑克瑞德不禁加快了攻势来突破顶点，本来互相注视的两人，光却不敌这急剧而来的感觉，整个人窝在了桑克瑞德的胸口。  
两个人此时都出了一些细汗，带有粘度的皮肤让光更加依赖这种交流。  
“。。。光，我要去了。”  
“嗯。。充满我吧。”  
同时也达到高潮的光反而内心回归了平静，仿佛眼前是那片无边的光之海。只有自己所站之处稍泛涟漪。一股孤寂感莫名而生。  
就这样两人抱着，一直，一直都没有分开。

直到桑克瑞德感觉到胸口有液体划过。  
“怎么了？”桑克瑞德以为是以太再次紊乱带来的痛楚。  
“我看见，平静的以太之海。”光没有抬头，她不想让桑克瑞德看到自己现在的表情。“一望无际，只有我自己。”  
她恐惧着这平静而又孤寂得可怕的光之力。  
是光太耀眼，使她看不清周遭。  
  
“光，无论以何种形式，我都会在你身边的。”不知是第多少次，桑克瑞德握住了光的手。“在光明中迷路的时候，记住我就在你左右。”  
光抬起头，眼角还有残留的泪水。  
“说好了。在我身边。”光张开手，五指与桑克瑞德交错，终于紧紧回握。“你的手，我不会放开。”  
“嗯，我也不会。”誓约之吻落在了光的眼角，这泪水的咸味，是他们命运的象征。  
未来之中，互为光芒。


End file.
